Red and Blue
by NightSkyInYourEyes
Summary: [Reno& character of my own imagination] Rated M for language some violence. Gritty city guy with bloody past meets free spirited gal with a painful backstory. Looking for some opinions on my work good or bad
1. Intro

To all my (hopefully) happy readers:

Welcome Kiddies and thanks for the click. I've been writing this story for about a month; and I suddenly got the urge for feedback. I've never published anything before so I guess I've just gotta know if I'm any good P. Before we get started a few things:

-Obligatory Disclaimer: Final Fantasy character names and places were not invented by me. They are all property of square enix. The rest of the characters are products of my overactive imagination; any connections to anyone else's work are coincidental

-Additional credits (I may come up with more later):

24 I stole the names of Tony and Michelle; think of it as a tribute to the best couple (formerly) on the show

Anchor Man- Borrowed an idea for "the 4 things Nibelhiemian girls are good at" concept

Hunter S. Thompson- I don't know if I directly reference his work in this story itself; but I use some of his quips in the Author's notes

Various Musical artists: Some lyrics borrowed; credit will be given in chapters

My friend that taught me the fortune cookie game; referenced herein (good times P)

Credit as always goes to my various muses; without you I am nothing

-The title: It sucks; if any one gets an inspiration for anything better feel free to message me; full credit will be given

-the story: It starts out slow I admit; Feel free to leave feedback If you think I'm delving into too much back story (I've never really done much writing outside of blog rants; so it's the only way I'll learn P)

-General Issue:

I'm about as feminist as they come; but I also have a vastly over developed sense of humor. I may say things that seem offensive at times (ex: 'Crazy Broad' 'You Douchebag' 'Pop a Midol why don'tcha'); I use such terms all the time in a mocking sense, it's just how my sense of humor works. If you have a serious problem with it feel free to leave angry feedback; your opinion has value and should be heard.

Story begins 1 year after the game; ends at some point after AC; not quite sure when I'll get back to you P

KFConti


	2. section 1

1.Reno

The Starry Night diner wasn't the kind of place that would stand out; it was like every other greasy spoon in Midgar. He stopped by for the first time because it happened to be on his way home from work. It had been another long day; he just wanted to grab something to eat before going home to bed. He hated to admit it aloud but he wasn't a kid anymore; he just couldn't rally like he used to.

He was the only person in the restaurant besides a girl behind the counter in a wheelchair; she must've been the owner's daughter or something, she couldn't have been more than thirteen. She had shoulder length light brown hair and a light complexion. She smiled at him as he came in "Have a seat anywhere you like, sis'll be with you in a moment" she went back to her book.

'Great, a seat yourself joint, bad sign' he thought to himself as he sat down in a booth by the front wall of windows. He leafed through the menu; it was all typical stuff. Chicken sandwich, burgers, soup, salad blah… He was considering cutting his losses when he saw her feet by the table; they were attached to some of the nicest legs he'd ever seen. The rest of her wasn't bad either, upon closer inspection. This place just moved up a few notches in his book. "Hello there, can I get you something to drink?" she smiled as she spoke. She had a beautiful smile, her lips were luscious in the same way ripe spring berries are luscious. Her name tag said Celestia; 'what a sexy name' he thought to himself. She was tall, probably about 5'9", her skin was lightly sun-kissed, not necessarily tan; just a sun glow. Her hair was dark brown with dark-ish blue streaks running through it; the few loose strands fell almost to her waist. She had an aristocratic nose and the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. They were an earthy green with dark brown around the pupil; the whites weren't white at all but almost pale blue. She laughed "It wasn't a trick question Red" she said in reference to his hair; which was red in the same way a crayon is red.

"Oh, sorry" he laughed back

"So can I help you?"

'I can think of a few ways you can help me, sugar' he thought to himself lecherously. "Well, you're the expert, what's good?"

"Hmm, let me consult with the T-Dizzle" she said with a wink. "YO, TONY, WHAT'CHA FEELIN" she shouted across the room.

"Yeesh sis, take the pipes down a peg or two" the girl behind the counter laughed.

A head popped out of the order window; the man it belonged to must've been tall, he was leaning down to reach the window. He had olive toned skin, dark hair and eyes; he looked fairly muscular. He did a few seconds of mock pondering, stroking his soul-patch causing the girl behind the counter to laugh. "What're you laughin' at 'Thena?" he joked. "I'm thinking it's a grilled chicken night Cela" he answered the waitress with a click of his tongue.

She turned back to him "Tony thinks you should go with the grilled chicken".

"I dunno, I've been told never to trust a skinny cook."

She chuckled "He's only skinny cause he's freakishly tall; sidebar, he's 6'4", if he was a foot shorter he'd be as big around as he is tall." She lowered herself down to a crouch by the table to pick up a pen that she dropped; affording him a nice eyeful. He considered himself quite the connoisseur of frilly undergarments, and silver satin was always choice. "I went to college with that kid and I once saw him plow through like twelve sloppy Joes in one sitting" she laughed "I thought I was gonna have to take him to the emergency room to get his stomach pumped." She stumbled a bit as she tried to get back up; he instinctively put an arm out to catch her "Nice save" she laughed.

"Well in that case chicken sounds great" he smirked as he spoke; she smiled back.

"Well I'll get that right in for ya Red" she winked as she walked away. She came back about fifteen minutes later; and she was right, the chicken was pretty good, not that one can easily mess chicken up. "Well what'ya say Red, do we pass the test?" she joked as she dropped off the check.

"Well I think I can highly recommend you to all my friends… on one condition."

She laughed "And what would that be Re…" she got cut off when someone barreled through the door. He was about 5'10" with short sandy blond hair. He was tan and looked like he might've been the class stud in high school; ten years back. Reno could practically taste the alcohol mist that surrounded him. "Oh God…" she murmured as her face fell.

"What the hell are you still doing here Cela?" he shouted in the waitress's face. "You were supposed to be home at six"

"Trent, we talked like 2 hours ago; a pipe burst in Aurora's apartment, she couldn't make it in. I have to stay at least until she gets here; which is a big if. There's a casserole in the fridge, all you have to do is bake it for forty minutes at 350 degrees" Reno could tell she was seething hatred for this clown. 'Thena made a bee-line for the kitchen, probably looking for Tony.

"What the fuck do I keep you around for if I have to cook for myself?" he grabbed her arm harshly.

"I already did all the work, all you have to do is put it in the oven" she added in a low voice "look, you're drunk, we'll discuss this later."

"Don't start with me bitch…" He shouted. Reno stood up to intercede as Tony came out of the kitchen with 'Thena hiding behind him.

"Is there something I can do for you Trent?" Tony's voice was sharp as shards of broken glass.

"It's ok T-Dizzle, he was just on his way out…" Celestia glared as she spoke. "We'll talk about this later…"

"You better be home soon" he yelled in her face as he wrung her arm that he was still clenching. He slammed the door so loudly that the building shook. The awkward silence was broken by 'Thena's sobbing.

"Oh 'Thena sweetie, its ok, don't worry about him; I'm sure he'll be asleep by the time we get home" Celestia ran over and hugged her. "You know I'd never let anything happen to my little sis." She tried to smile but she didn't really mean it. "I've got to get back to work ok hun?" she turned towards Tony as she stood up "take care of her for me will ya?" she punched his arm lightly he squeezed her shoulder. She turned back towards Reno "I'm sorry about that… I don't…"

"It's ok, you don't have to explain…" he smiled sympathetically.

"You're a dear" she said with a sad smile. "I hope we didn't totally ruin your dinner".

"Not at all…"

2. Celestia

The clock rang five a.m. as she sat on the cold linoleum in the kitchen; he'd be getting up in an hour. She held an ice-pack to the left side of her face. He was still drunk when they got home last night at about ten. He didn't attempt to make the casserole, there were take-out boxes scattered among the empty beer cans. Luckily, he was on the phone so she had time to whisk 'Thena off to her room before he started up. It didn't really matter what put him in such a foul mood; everything was her fault these days. He drank too much, gambled too much, his job was in jeopardy; it didn't make a difference, all his rage got taken out on her. Someone once asked why she didn't resist, fight back, run, anything. The only time she did he unleashed his anger on sis. She couldn't let that happen again; not to sis, she could take it as long as it was for sis.

She'd just have to keep saving up to get a new place for herself and sis… someday. He made easily three times as much as she did; but what he didn't piss away on booze, black jack and race ponies he spent on various aspects of 'the sex trade' (not that she wasn't grateful for that; the last thing she wanted was his body pressed up against hers writhing in his horrible rendition of the 'no pants dance' as he called it). She paid basically all the bills; it was hard to get ahead when she and 'Thena needed new clothes, let alone a new life. On days like this she almost wished she could cry tears of self pity; it wouldn't accomplish much but it would make her feel better. She hadn't been able to cry in longer than she cared to think about; it made her feel almost inhuman.

The alarm on her wristwatch startled her slightly 5:40; it hadn't felt like an hour since he had woken her and 'Thena up. He tended to shout in his sleep after he'd been drinking; she sat with 'Thena stroking her hair until she fell back asleep. Her sister deserved better; she'd get her out someday… she grudgingly got up and started making 'Thena and Trent's lunches. She heard the water running in the shower as she started making his breakfast. He sauntered out like nothing had happened the night before; alcohol amnesia strikes again. He grabbed the paper from the door of their crappy little apartment and walked casually over to the table. On the way he grabbed her ass "Mornin' Babe" she felt the rage surge up somewhere deep within her.

"Looks like a lovely day" her voice could've frozen liquid hot magma solid. "I'll be in the shower." She turned to leave as she walked by him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap; she hated when he did that, she hated physical contact with him.

"You gals will be home by five thirty today, right?" he asked sweetly; like her face wasn't half swollen and purple because of him.

"Yea, five thirty" she answered coldly.

"Ok, I'll see you then muffin" he kissed her; she didn't kiss back. She hadn't kissed him or kissed him back in three years; she was never really sure if he didn't notice or just didn't care.

"Yea" she got up and went to the shower; relieved to be away from him. The water stung her arms and face; her throat hurt quite a bit too, he got a few good shots in. The hot water ran out quickly; the bastard must've drained the tank again. She took a cold shower and hoped it would refill before 'Thena got up.

3. Reno

He left the diner shortly after the drunk; he felt guilty for his inaction. He coulda taken that guy, but it wasn't any of his business, right? He meandered back to his apartment more slowly than usual; musing about this and that. He had a few messages when he got back; a couple booty calls (unusual for a Monday…), Rude looking to throw together a card game on Saturday, and the little old lady that lived downstairs. She was slowly slipping into senility and she called him at least once a week thinking he was her son who was away at summer camp; her son was forty and married with three kids of his own. He did a few dishes that he had left that morning, took a shower and fell into bed. He woke with the alarm; way too early. He went through his whole morning grind, 'what's with the funk?' He thought to himself as he grabbed his coffee and headed off to the el station. The rail was always packed at this hour so he took hold of the hand bar and zoned out. He heard a gentle rolling, light thud and small voice apologizing behind him. A screechy high pitched voice shouted back a stream of obscenities that made him turn around. The girl from the diner was behind him and practically in tears. "Hey back off kid, and mind your language in front of the lady…" he heard himself saying before he knew what he was doing.

"Yea, what's it to YOU gramps?" this kid had to be kidding. He was about 5'2" and maybe 80 pounds soaking wet; and Reno wanted nothing more than to go upside his head.

"Whatever…" he responded as he took hold of her wheelchair and moved her over to a corner; hoping to God she'd recognize him. Otherwise she might think he was some weird pervert or something. "You Ok?" he knelt down to ask when they were out of his way.

"… You're the guy who was at the diner last night aren't you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yep, name's Reno and you were… 'Thena was it?"

She smiled at the friendly conversation. "Well 'Thena is what Cela, that's Celestia my sis, calls me; Athena Hunter is the name I was born with."

"Well… do you prefer 'Thena or Athena?"

"I guess if you wanna call me 'Thena I wouldn't complain."

"Well 'Thena, where are you headed all by yourself this morning?"

"What'ya mean all by myself? I'm 17… well actually 18 as of Friday."

"Really? Well than happy belated birthday; you look younger than that." She pouted comically "Hey, you'll consider that a compliment in ten years" he laughed.

She pondered for a moment "Yes sir I do believe you have me there" she laughed, she had a laugh like her sister's. "I'm on my way to school; hence the book bag" she winked "youself?"

"The wonderful world of work" he said with a mock retch and a chuckle. "I work for the President of Shin-Ra." She wrinkled her nose a bit at the mention of Shin-Ra. He laughed "I take it you don't approve Miss 'Thena?"

She blushed a little "Oh no, it's just you don't look like a 'suit', if you don't mind my saying so… is it Mr. Reno?"

"Wow… Do I look that old; old enough to be a Mr.?" he laughed

"Well then what about Red? Red sounds cool and hip right?" she giggled.

"You'd be the expert" he smirked. "I'm not exactly in the business of business…" he trailed off, not wanting to get into the fact that he was essentially hired muscle. "What about you, up all night studying, right?" He meant it as a joke but as soon as he said it her face fell.

"Um, not quite; I mean I'm a good student and all but…" she stifled a little cry.

'Nice one' he chided himself. "Hey; I'm sorry Kiddo, did I say something wrong?" he asked knowing full well that he did.

"Oh, no; it's kinda complicated, had a rough night that's all… um, I couldn't sleep" she was lying through her teeth; but he wasn't about to pry any further than he already had.

"Well that's what history class is for right?" he joked

She smiled a little "Touché… what stop are we coming up to; I can never understand the operator" tried to crane her neck to see.

"Um, twentieth… wow my stop already; good thing you asked I mighta breezed right by."

"Well I'm getting off here too; do you mind a little company, at least until Cecilia; that's my stop." she smiled at him.

"I'd be delighted kiddo" he helped her navigate through the crowd; on the way he stepped on the toes of the kid that was trying to pick a fight earlier. They shared a good laugh as he shouted curses and threats at them both.

4.Tony

She was trying to get the dishes set up for the day; which was no small task with Tony pacing around and ranting. He was furious as he always was; not that she could blame him. "Next time he comes in here he's gonna learn a thing or two about having problems. Seriously, how fucked up is this guy?" he wasn't really even talking to her; he was just ranting.

She walked over to try and calm him down before the customers got in. "I told you before; if I try to resist he takes it out on sis; I'm not about to let that happen" she looked away "not again".

The bell at the front door rang; considering that they didn't open for five minutes it must've been Skylar. Skylar was one of Celestia's oldest friends, she'd known him since kindergarten and his family moved to Midgar six months before hers. He was tall, not quite as tall as Tony, maybe six feet. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and 'boyish' features. He was essentially a brother to Cela and 'Thena. "Morning Kiddies…" breezed in smiling, the smile quickly fell "Oh no… What was it this time?"

"Hey Skylar, hope you don't mind, I stole your job for the day" she tried to avoid looking at him; knowing damn well it was a futile effort. "I'll make it up to you in cookies…"

"Oh sis…" he came over and hugged her; normally she hated it when people pitied her and her situation, but it was different with Skylar.

"I'm fine bro, you know I always am…" she hugged back.

"You two need to get outta…"

"Yea, see, that's exactly what I've been saying all morning." Tony interrupted him. Skylar didn't mind, he was used to Tony interrupting; Tony interrupted a lot of people.

"You boys act like this is news… if either of you has the miracle solution I'm all ears…" she started as she pulled away from Skylar. "Look, she's going to a good school in fall; once she's safe I'll deal with Trent. Don't you think I won't deal with Trent" she scrubbed the counter-top with fury.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Tony started excitedly "You guys can come to stay at my place, we just finished off the den we've got those nice pull out couches…"

Skylar and Celestia both giggled a little bit. "Some-how I don't think your wife would appreciate that very much there T-Dizzle" Skylar started. Tony came as close as he could to blushing. Everyone, especially his wife, knew that he was crazy about Cela. He had met Celestia Hunter for the first time in college while he was still dating his future wife; and she almost broke up with him once because of his obsession. In truth, however, he always saw himself as beneath Celestia and was content to admire and protect from afar. His wife was the love of his life; Cela was his shining goddess, to be admired but never attained.

"It's really a sweet offer Tony; but I couldn't put you out that much" Celestia smiled as she gave him a hug. "If it ever gets too bad I'll figure something out; you know me I'm resourceful." The bell rang at the front door.

"Ah damn; duty calls, I'll see ya in a bit sis…" Skylar kissed her on the cheek as he grabbed an order pad and pen and went out to the dining room; leaving Cela to her scrubbing and Tony to his seething.

Author's note: Hey kiddies 2 points real quick:

1. Yeah; I know sorta boring, definitely long. Trying to delve into some character's heads I guess; lemme know what you think (good or bad)

2. I'm aware that I did quite a bit of tweaking on Reno's character. My justification is as such: He doesn't really know any of the characters; all they know about his past is what he chooses to tell them. They thusly don't automatically see him as a killer; so he doesn't have to be as defensive and sarcastic as he usually is. Also there's the fact that he's obviously physically attracted to Cela; he's tryin' to make a good impression. Sorry I went on rambling again.

KFConti


	3. section 2

5.Celestia

'Thena was in an unusually good mood when she got back to the diner; late back to the diner now that she thought about it, half an hour later than usual. "And where were you little Miss, out wreaking havoc?" Celestia joked from the sink as 'Thena went back to the little table where she worked on her homework.

"Yea Cela, I knocked over five or six liquor stores on my way back" she responded with a smart ass smirk.

"You know, spring is the mating season" Aurora joked from next to her. "You on the other hand look like you could use a break; take a load off I'll finish the T-Dizzles pots and pans" she threw an arm over Cela's shoulders "Get the skinny on this boy for the rest of us" she winked.

"Oh I'm fine doll, I don't wanna go over there and ruin her mood" she was curious but she'd find out later; 'Thena didn't respond well to nagging.

"There's my fave sis… Oh, Cela, what are you doing here?" Skylar joked as he came breezing into the kitchen. "By the way I've been meaning to tell you; raspberry-almond shortcakes" he winked; referring to the cookies she promised him that morning. "And you better make 'em good; I've been having a helluva day out there" he mock gagged.

"I'll double-batch 'em just for you Skylar" she shot back.

"So lil-sis, what's the story you seem to be in unusually high spirits today; which begs the question, do you have any of your stash left?" Skylar started walking over to 'Thena's table.

"Hugs not Drugs Bro!" She laughed; she started whispering to him, causing them both to look at 'Cela laughing.

"Hey, what are you bitches talking about over there?" she glared.

"You NOSY now butt out so we can continue" Skylar joked as he stuck his tongue out at her. She sighed and went back to her dishes; she knew that code. She liked to think that 'Thena could talk to her about anything but she also understood that sometimes a girl needed a big-bro to talk to. She had the same bond with Tristan… She could get the info out of Skylar later; that crazy bitch loved to gossip.

"Hey, Cela, do you know of anyone who's looking for a place to stay 'til like fall?" Aurora's voice pulled her out of her dream world and back to reality.

6.Athena

She made it a point to find him on the el every morning for the rest of the week; it wasn't too hard with that crazy red hair of his. Of course she wasn't looking for her own benefit; he was like ten years older than her… making him the perfect age for Cela. Despite Cela's insistence that it couldn't have been helped, 'Thena still blamed herself for Cela's situation. Like a good big sis Cela was adamant that it was the hand life had dealt her and she would deal with it like she always did. But 'Thena knew Cela wouldn't be with Trent if it wasn't for the accident. She was planning on breaking up with him five years earlier; long before he started beating up on her on a bi-weekly basis. Cela was helping 'Thena pack for a trip to Costa Del Sol when she mentioned that she was going to 'ditch the prince of Midgar'; which was a nickname that she, Cela, and Tristan used when talking about Trent. He was never really nice to her, always putting her down and making her feel crummy about herself; the break up would've been best for Cela. She didn't get a chance to go through with it though. The accident put an end to that plan; Cela had to borrow money from his parents to pay the hospital bills. She explained that she couldn't break up with him after his parents had loaned her the money. She quit school and started working at Tony's restaurant. Things were looking up; she would have the bills paid off within a year. Apparently fate had other plans in mind; Trent started living with them about a month after they had moved into their tiny crummy little apartment. That's how it had been ever since.

Cela needed someone to remind her that she deserved better; someone like Red. If Trent was the hand that life had given Cela; Red was the trump card it had given 'Thena. She wanted Cela to be happy again; to be able to smile, really smile. She knew that Cela would keep making excuses to stay; Cela would never admit it but she was scared of Trent. Not scared of what Trent would do to her but what Trent would do to 'Thena. That's why it was 'Thena's job to make Cela see that there was something better for her in life. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't see the shadow he cast over her.

"Are you 'Thena?" a booming voice came from behind her. The man it was attached to was tall; bald and dressed for all intents and purposes like a hit man.

Instead of responding in a civilized manner; 'Thena screamed and tried to pull away. She had forgotten that she applied her brakes "I HAVE PEPPER SPRAY!" She shouted as she grabbed the canister that Cela insisted she carry with her. For the first time she was truly glad to have it.

"Whoa kid, relax, Reno sent me out here looking for someone named 'Thena; if you're not her just lemme know and I'll move on" he answered calmly.

She felt like a total ass, 'Thena was a name that her big brother called her by ever since she was a baby; there was a handful of people on the planet who knew about it and even fewer who were allowed to use it. "Um, sorry sir, you just kinda scared me. I'm her" she looked at the ground as she spoke; this guy was kind of intimidating.

He rose an eyebrow "You're kinda young aren't you?"

"Hey! It's not like that… it's complicated" she chuckled a little as she heard herself using one of Cela's favorite lines. "Um, you're a friend of Red's?"

"Red?" he seemed to chuckle a little.

"Sorry, I meant Reno… Red's a name that sis made up for him…" she felt herself blush a little.

"Ah, I see, yea, he got caught up in this thing he said he was supposed to meet someone out here. I guess I was just expecting someone older. So you mentioned a sister…"

"Yea, I have an older sister named Celestia… She's actually what I wanted to talk to him about. See I was hoping he could stop by and see us tomorrow, we'll be at the diner all day, cause sis is working a double" she was rambling as she always did when she was nervous. "But yea, I know she'd wanna thank him for Tuesday and all; plus I was kinda hopin' he could try to talk some sense into her…"

"Whoa, back up, you want Reno, of all people to try and talk some sense into her?" He laughed "she must be really far gone".

'Thena giggled a little bit "You might say that Mr… I'm sorry I don't' think I caught your name."

"I don't think I gave it; it's Rude. No Mr. just Rude."

"Ah, I see. Well if you don't mind that is, sir, could you just tell him that we'll be at the diner all day if he has a minute to stop by?"

"No prob kid. Will you be ok getting home on your own?"

"Yea, I'll be fine, I'm armed" she joked as she pointed to the pepper spray that she still had clutched firmly in her hand.

He laughed "alright, I'll see ya around then kid. Take care."

"Yea, you too" she unlocked her brakes and headed back to the station. "Thanks again!" she shouted after him.

Author's note:Welcome back kiddie (and thanks for stickin w/ it!) I know these two chapters are mostly fluff-iness; more development (good stories are like good mescaline; they come on slow ;D). I personally like chapter 6, or at least the dynamic that I'm developing between Rude and 'Thena; but it might come off as cheesy, lemme know!

KFConti


	4. section 3

7.Celestia

"Yeesh, you're jumpy today sis" Celestia joked as she bumped into 'Thena's chair for about the fifty-billionth time that day. "No more coffee for you." The dinner rush had ended about an hour ago; she was mopping up a section of the kitchen floor and counting the minutes, nay seconds, until she could leave. Trent was out of town on what he claimed was business. Not that she cared why he was out of town; the point is he was out of 'Thena's hair until Monday night.

'Thena had made her way out to the dining room where she continued to pop wheelies "So sis, I have this paper to write for my advanced history class; it's about the meaning of early Cetra art. You're the expert right so hit me, what's it all about?" she spun in a circle; Celestia laughed.

"Well most of the early stuff was ritualistic. Historians are torn on whether pieces were depicting ceremonies for aesthetic purposes or if they were supposed to be instructions; like recipe cards that showed future generations how to properly perform a ritual." The bell rang at the door but she ignored it; whoever it was should be able to flip through the menu for a moment while she finished her thought. Art history was one of her favorite topics "my favorite piece is _Songs of the Lifestream_ it depicts the ritual in which a Cetra youth learns to hear the voices of the planet; or the song of the Lifestream…" she got cut off by 'Thena's voice; she splashed a bit of water on her shirt as she washed her hands, the pitch caught her off guard.

"RED! YOU MADE IT!" She was grinning from ear to ear as she whizzed out of view.

"I do believe I'm bleeding from the ears sis…" she stopped herself as she saw that 'Thena was talking to some man that looked vaguely familiar. They were chatting like old friends; which made Cela slightly nervous; he seemed a bit old for 'Thena… "Can I get you something…" 'Thena cut her off again.

"SIS! This is the guy I was telling you about! The one who helped me out on Tuesday; I told him you'd wanna thank him personally" she said with a wink.

Cela blushed slightly; not because of what 'Thena had said but because she had thought this guy was some weirdo. 'Thena was an excellent judge of character; and had been going on about this guy all week. "Well I guess that places me in your debt my good sir" she joked with a mock curtsy. "Wait! I know where I remember you from; you were here on Monday night, right? Grilled chicken dinner, recommended by the T-Dizzle, right?"

He laughed. "Yea, that'd be me, Mr. Grilled chicken; I've been told it's Red to my friends" he winked at 'Thena who giggled.

"Well is there anything we can get for you tonight Red?" she smiled.

"Coffee would be nice."

"Hmm, are you in a hurry?" she looked questioningly into the pot "Cause I made this like an hour ago and it's decidedly skanky…" She turned to face him. "It'll only take like ten minutes to get a fresh pot if you don't mind the wait…"

"OH!" 'Thena yipped "You have to have some Pie, sis made it fresh this morning! Her blueberry is the best!"

"Well if you insist Miss 'Thena" he joked as he leaned up against the counter. He smelled nice… No, he smelled really nice; some kind of spicy 'man-cologne'. She liked the spicy stuff; it was the exact opposite of the stuff Trent wore, which smelled kind of leathery, yuck.

"I'll grab it sis!" 'Thena was already making tracks to the kitchen.

8.Athena

She wheeled into the kitchen before Cela could protest. The pie could wait a minute she had to rally the troops. She went out the back door knowing they were out there somewhere on the roof. "GUYS! GUYS! HE CAME, I TOLD YOU HE'D COME, DIDN'T I TELL YOU?" she popped another wheelie.

Skylar hopped down the ladder "Whoa there lil-sis, exactly how many whipped cream cans did you have to drain for this particular high?" He was followed by Aurora and Steve.

"Seriously girl you're way too energetic…" Steve, one of the chefs, laughed.

"It's Red! The guy I told you about from the el? Don't tell me you already forgot?"

"No way! He showed?" Skylar started.

"Where is he?" Aurora asked excitedly.

"Inside, you dorks!" 'Thena teased. They all raced inside 'Thena zipped to the fridge to get the pie while Aurora, Skylar and Steve huddled around the one way mirror.

"Is that him at the counter?" Aurora asked.

"Do you see anyone else in the dining room?" Steve laughed.

"Oh hush smart ass… Wow 'Thena was right he is a cutie…"

"You can say that again" Skylar joked

"Oooh; I'm tellin'" Aurora jabbed.

"Wonder what they're laughing about?" Steve pondered as 'Thena made her way out with the pie.

"Best in Midgar; Nay the world!" 'Thena said as she placed the pie on the counter "Heyyy, what are you two laughing at?"

"You; you dweeb!" Cela answered through the laughs.

'Thena turned to Red "You see how she is!" then back to Cela "Diva!" she laughed as she turned back to the kitchen. "Ok, you guys are up!" she commanded once she was out of Cela's earshot.

"What're we supposed to do?" Steve asked, truly bewildered "It seems to be going fine out there on its own…"

"Oh geeze, do I have to think of everything, you know sis; she's a workaholic she won't stay out there and be sociable if another customer comes in, she'll be all business."

Aurora decided to take matters into her own hands. "Uh, Cela? Babe, I'm back take a load off…" she winked as she put her apron back on and went into the dining room.

"Oh I can't right now I've got a boat load of dishes back there; you mind keeping the fort down out here?" Cela answered "I'm gonna have to leave you in 'Rora's hands Red; 'Cause you know what they say, a girls work is never d…" 'Thena stabbed Skylar in the leg with a fork; causing him to cut Cela off.

"OW! WHAT THE…" he paused for a few seconds to read 'Thena's look "oh, um I mean I've got the dishes Cela, take a break…" He rubbed the side of his leg and glared at 'Thena. Steve was laughing so hard he stumbled back into a shelf behind him. He knocked off three of Tony's biggest pots, making a huge racket.

"Now what the deuce are you guys doing back there?" Cela's head was back at the window; Steve froze.

"Uh, um, N… Nothing" he winced "that is, something, something big so don't come back here till I can fix it…"

"Oh lordy… well if you kiddies insist I'm gonna grab a coffee…" she turned and walked away. 'Thena, Skylar and Steve all doubled over laughing.

"Smooooth guys, really smooth" 'Thena teased.

9.Reno

'Thena zipped out of the room so fast she caused a few napkins to rustle off into the breeze. He turned back and she was looking at him in a state of awe. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He grabbed a napkin and started wiping.

She chuckled "no, it's not that I'm just surprised she lets you call her 'Thena…" averted his eyes awkwardly. "No, No! It's not a bad thing; she only lets people she likes call her 'Thena. It makes me happy to see her making new friends that's all…" she turned away almost like she was slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled. "I kinda feel like an ass having to ask this; but it's Celestia right?"

"Cela to my friends" she winked as she leaned down to grab a mug from under the counter; today it was a pink lace camisole… nice. He noticed that she smelled vaguely like orange blossoms; again, very nice.

"So your sister really seems to look up to you…" he started trying to make conversation.

She chuckled. "I dunno about that I make a pretty crappy role model."

"Oh everyone says that, ya do the best ya can right?"

She looked kind of sad "Some days I wonder… I feel like if I just tried harder I could do better for her. She deserves it…"

'Yeesh, I'm bad at this' he thought to himself. "You're too hard on yourself, she's a great kid."

"Yea, she really is" her face brightened "even if her big sis is screwed up" she laughed but he couldn't tell if she was really joking.

"Nah, she thinks you're the greatest. She yacks my ear off about her wonderful big sis every day" he switched to a high pitched girly voice "My big sis is the greatest! She's so funny! She's an awesome cook; you haven't lived 'til you've tried her raspberry almond cookies! She's gonna be a famous artist some day just you wait and see!"

Celestia laughed "well she's prone to exaggeration. She told me your friend was; and I quote 'like eleventy-billion feet tall'" she laughed a little to herself. "I have to ask, is it true that she tried to pepper-spray him?"

Reno laughed aloud "No way, I thought he made that up!" He was practically doubled over along with Celestia when 'Thena came back in.

"The best in Midgar; Nay, the world! Heyyy, what are you two laughing about?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You, you dweeb!" Celestia laughed as she tried to right herself. Her face was shining with tears of laughter.

'Thena looked at him with a mock pout "You see how she is? Diva!" she laughed as she went back to the kitchen.

"Wow, why did I find that so funny?" Celestia mused as she went back to wiping off the counter. "So Red; what do you do when you're not making the el safer for society?" she asked from the end of the counter.

"Oh, I work for the President of Shin-Ra" he cringed a little remembering 'Thena's reaction; which Celestia duplicated with eerie precision. "Geeze you two are exactly alike" he laughed.

"Huh?" Celestia looked over with a smile.

"You and your sister; she asked me what I did once and I got almost the exact same reaction…"

"Well I feel the need to inform you that I was involved with a couple anti Shin-Ra protests in college" she grinned as she spoke "I hope that doesn't affect our friendship too much" she added with a wink.

"Well I suppose I can over look it; for now" he joked back; she laughed.

"Uh, Cela? Babe, I'm back take a load off…" a blonde girl who was slightly shorter than Celestia walked out into the dining room. She had hazel eyes and an athletic build; not bad but not quite his type.

"Oh I can't right now I've got a boat load of dishes back there; you mind keeping the fort down out here? I'm gonna have to leave you in 'Rora's hands Red" she winked as she started to walk towards the kitchen "'Cause you know what they say, a girl's work is never d…"

"OW! WHAT THE…" a male voice shrieked from the kitchen.

Celestia turned back to mouth 'what the hell' with a giggle at Reno; he raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Oh, um I mean I've got the dishes Cela, take a break…" the voice answered. All of a sudden a huge crash came out of the kitchen; causing the other waitress to jump a little.

She walked over to the window "Now what the deuce are you guys doing back there?" she smirked.

"Uh, um, N… Nothing that is, something, something big so don't come back here till I can fix it…" an uncertain voice floated in; Reno thought he heard a giggle in the background.

"Oh lordy… well if you kiddies insist I'm gonna grab a coffee…" she shouted back into the window. "Think you can stand my company for a few more minutes Red?" she laughed as she filled his mug and grabbed another one.

"I should be so blessed" he laughed. She came around and sat next to him. She looked over her shoulder; the other waitress was occupied with a customer who just walked in.

She leaned in close and whispered "I want you to know I really do appreciate what you did for my sister, I owe 'ya one" she punched his arm as she pulled back out.

"Oh it was nothing…" he answered vaguely. She started laughing out of nowhere. "What?" he looked around but didn't see anything.

"This time you really do have something stuck on your face" she laughed and motioned to the side of her face.

"What here?" he wiped the right side of his face.

"No, no, your left…" she giggled; he tried again and still missed. "You need a hand?" she laughed as she plucked a piece of blueberry off his chin.

"Nice" he felt like an ass but tried to laugh it off anyway. "I hope this doesn't affect my standing" he joked.

She laughed "You're talking to miss mis-hap here; I once went through an entire ten hour shift with like 3 buttons on my top undone; I don't think you can beat that…" she started speaking loudly enough for everyone in the back to hear her. "Yea, with friends like mine enemies would be a death wish." A dark skinned guy with short hair and a couple earrings popped his head out the window and shot her a dirty look. "I LOVE YOU TOO STEVE!" She laughed then turned back to Reno. "That was Steve, he likes to think he's second in command behind Tony but he's not half the cook I am" she giggled as he glared again "Hell neither is Tony for that matter; in theory I should own this place." She put on an evil glare "and rule it with an iron fist…" she giggled

He sipped his coffee and laughed. "Well at least you guys know how to have fun…"

"Well what about you, tell me something about yourself…"

Author's Note: Thanks again for coming back kiddies! God I love sexual tension (can you tell). I'm sure you figured it out on your own but chapters 8 and 9 are concurrent; little trick that I've developed a taste for in this story so you'll see it again.


	5. section 4

10.Celestia

He stuck around for about half an hour, chatting with 'Thena about this and that. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy; she had kind of forgotten that men like him existed. As he left 'Thena begged him to promise he'd come back next week; he said he'd try. He tried to pay his tab but she insisted it was on her. "I told you I owe 'ya one; it's the least I can do" Celestia winked.

He pouted with puppy dog eyes; 'Thena jumped in "I promise she won't pull this crazy-ness if you come back next week" she laughed.

"Oh geeze Louise sis, you're persistent" she giggled "You'll scare the poor man away with your nagging" she ruffled her sister's hair; 'Thena looked annoyed.

He laughed "Well consider it a date then" he winked as he walked out the door. Celestia laughed and went back to work; only an hour 'til freedom. A few customers came and went; typical Saturday night. Then of course there was the obligatory clean up time; they were on the way home by 10:20. They walked about three quarters of the way with Skylar, Aurora and Steve before they parted ways.

"So sis when are you gonna tell me why you've been in such a good mood lately?" she enquired when they were finally alone. 'Thena caught her off guard when she whipped around.

"What did you think of Reno?"

Celestia had to think for a minute. "Who's that?"

"Red." 'Thena giggled

She sighed "What about him?" she knew where this was going. She didn't blame 'Thena for trying to get her to leave Trent but she wasn't about to put her sister at risk.

"He's really funny and cute and nice right?"

"Sis you know that doesn't matter…" she trailed off; 'Thena stopped.

"Yes it does sis! You're miserable! You deserve to be happy!" she was shaking with passion. Celestia stopped at a bench and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, relax hun" she had been putting off this conversation for awhile; but what she was about to propose was for the best. "I have something to ask you" she bit her lip as she spoke. "Aurora's room mate is moving out in two weeks; how would you feel about moving in with her? I already talked to her and Tony; he'd be willing to give me some extra hours…"

'Thena's face lit up. "Oh sis! That'd be perfect! Then we wouldn't have to worry about Trent anymore! I mean it'll be a little cramped but who cares!" She laughed; Celestia didn't.

"We wouldn't both be moving in sis…" she looked at the ground as she spoke. "The place we're in now is in my name; I can't walk out on the lease and if I leave Trent there he'd trash the place…" she felt so weak and powerless. "But you'll be safe; that's all that matters" she faked a smile.

"Sis! I don't want to leave you there alone!" 'Thena started to cry.

"Please…" she started "it would mean a lot to me to know you're safe. My lease is up at the end of June; as soon as I can pay it out I'll find a place. I promise" she hugged her sister who was still trembling. "I really want you to do this" she whispered.

"Alright…" 'Thena responded quietly "Only if you promise to keep your promise…"

Celestia smiled "It's a deal kiddo" she got up as they continued walking.

"Sooo…" 'Thena ventured after a moment. "You never answered my question… about Red" she added with a sky grin.

"Oh yeesh sis, you haven't mentioned any of this to him have you?" she glared.

"No… not yet"

"Well…" Celestia pondered for a moment. "IF I wasn't in my current situation and IF I was living in…"

"YES! I knew you'd like him!" 'Thena beamed.

"You didn't let me finish" Celestia smirked "IF I was living in an alternate universe where the mole people ruled us all with an iron fist and the enemies of said mole people were banished to the salt mines for an eternity of back breaking labor…"

"Oh geeze sis must you be so difficult…" 'Thena rolled her eyes.

"And the chief export of our society of the mole underlings; or SOMU as other neighboring societies would call us, was peanut butter pie made by highly skilled babies who were educated at the great baby learning center, Peanut Butter University for Babies; or PBUB…"

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening…"

"He does have one hell of an ass though…" Celestia winked.

"SIS!" 'Thena laughed back

"Look, I'm just sayin; you bounce a quarter gil off that thing you'd get a half back."

"You're a class act sis" 'Thena joked as they continued down the street.

11.Reno

He got to Rude's place late; he lost track of time at the diner, which didn't really happen too often. He let himself in like he always did. "You're late partner" Rude joked from the table, not looking up from his hand.

"What can I say your mother won't take no for an answer" he laughed, Rude flipped him off. "Anyone need anything from the fridge?" he asked as he made his way across the room.

"Yea, grab me a beer" J.B. said vaguely as he studied everyone else's face. J.B. lived one story down in Rude's building; he was kinda short, black hair, light complexion. The other guys teased him a lot, he was kinda the new kid.

"Keep 'em coming partner" Rude said as he anted.

"Scotch on the rocks" Tseng added.

Reno grabbed the beers and a glass; after looking around for a minute he shouted back "YO, TSENG I don't think there's any scotch in here…"

"It's there, I put it behind that goofy ass bamboo… thing" he smirked.

Reno popped his head back in "The goofy ass bamboo plant thing? I didn't see anything behind it"

"Naw, the goofy ass bamboo napkin holder thing" Tseng laughed.

"It's a center piece smart ass…" Rude glared from behind his glasses.

Reno came back in laughing "didn't realize you were so sensitive baby-doll" he paused before putting his drink down "do I need to use a coaster?"

"Whatever Red…" Rude smirked. Reno felt slightly embarrassed, even though he didn't really have a reason to be; it was just a nick name right?

"Red?" J.B. chuckled, glad for the ammo; Tseng shook his head while sniggering.

"Alright, I'll bite. Where'd you pick that up?"

"That girl from the el" he handed the deck over "fag, your deal."

"A-ha" he said as he started to shuffle.

"So what's the story there; you hittin' it with her sister or something?" Tseng ventured with an evil smile.

"Yea, ok, she's living with some guy…" he started to deal.

"Like that's stopped you before…" J.B. started with a sneer.

"So you're not getting any yet?" Rude laughed "So answer me this; on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being beaten with an ugly stick, 5 being 'butter face' and 10 being 'she makes me wanna cream' where does she rank?"

"Gee, Rude what a lovely sentiment. What finishing school did you attend again?" he looked at his cards. He dealt himself a bad hand. Shit.

"Hmm, I'd say that means about a two…" Tseng laughed as he anted.

Reno laughed and rolled his eyes "What are we; girlfriends? If I have to sit here all night and talk about Tseng's feelings I'm gonna leave" he anted and set up his poker face.

"Hey there's no shame in an ugly chick every now and then…" J.B. was enjoying this too much.

"You guys all fuckin' suck" he grumbled with a smile as he tried to gauge everyone else's hand; looks like he'd be loosing this round.

Author's note: Welcome back Kiddies! I really like these two chapters; I like the reactions that Reno and Celestia have to one another. As always lemme know what you think!

KFConti


	6. section 5

12.Celestia

She had been up late the night before helping 'Thena pack up her 'non-essential belongings' when Trent came home; well rather stumbled home, reeking of alcohol. He grumbled something about not having any corn flakes; he was looking for an excuse to fight. It wasn't too bad, just a black eye, he was so drunk he could barely land a hit. She was glad that 'Thena would be out of there in a week. She went out early that morning and bought the damn cereal; if it meant that much to him he could have all the corn flakes his pitch black evil little heart desired. She left the cereal, a bowl and spoon on the table hoping the mathematical equation wouldn't be too much for him.

It had been a crazy day; there was an art festival on the next block so they had a steady stream of customers until a little after nine o'clock. She took advantage of the 'dead-ness' to catch up on the cleaning. 'Thena and Skylar were in the kitchen somewhere; probably crashing out. Gray was leaning against a wall, dozing himself. "Stop working; you're making me even more tired…" he grumbled. He was about 5'7" with light brown long-ish hair; really nice eyes, that were appropriately enough gray.

"Yea, I don't wanna be here all night cleaning" she joked, she refused to sit down because she knew she wouldn't get back up if she did. The bell rang at about nine thirty; she was vaguely annoyed until she saw that it was Red and a friend. "Hey you!" she grinned.

"Hey yourself" he smirked back "Rude, this is Celestia; Celestia, Rude." He did a traditional 'introductory wave' as he spoke.

"Nice to meet you; I've heard a lot about you" she started as she shook Rude's hand "all good of course. Sis is kinda zonked in the back, lemme go get her; I'm sure she wouldn't wanna miss you." She winked.

"Oh no, let her sleep" he laughed as they sat down at the counter.

"So what can I get for you boys?" She leaned in a little; 'he always smells so nice' she mused to herself.

"Coffee would be nice; if it's not too much trouble, I know we're kinda late" he joked.

"Nah, I need to keep moving" she joked "Besides, it's actually fresh this time." She grabbed a couple mugs from under the counter and started pouring.

"Is Red here?" a sleepy voice floated out of the kitchen.

"Yea he is hun, is Skylar back there somewhere with you?"

"What do you want Devil woman?" Skylar's sleepy voice shouted back.

She winked at the guys as she spoke "for you to get your lazy ass out here bitch" she giggled.

"Sounds like a challenge…" he shot back.

"Bring it hoe-bag!" Celestia snickered. 'Thena came out; still slightly dazed. She started a little when Skylar whizzed by her and started to 'tickle attack' Celestia. She had the craziest laugh when she was being tickled, more of a high pitch squeak than a laugh.

Tears of laughter were streaming down her face when she managed to eek out "OK, OK, UNCLE"

"Now apologize" Skylar slung his arm over her shoulder while laughing.

"Alright, alright, I apologize, you aren't lazy; nor do you now or have you ever possess/ed an ass" she joked. "You know Skylar" she winked at 'Thena and Red "I had a notion earlier"

"What's that sis?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she was reaching for something.

"REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD" she screamed as she shoved a handful of ice down his shirt and dashed out around the counter. "Gah!" she shouted as he tried to grab after her. She crouched down between Red and Rude. "See! He's crazy; he's tryin to kill me." She caught Red catching a glimpse; she'd noticed that he did that a lot. She was kinda thankful that yesterday was laundry day; she wasn't wearing anything gross. "I finally get it…" she said looking up at him in a state of awe.

"What's that?" he mused, oblivious to where she was going.

"You have really beautiful eyes…" He really did, they were a sort of swirl of green and blue; they were so vibrant they seemed to glow.

He got a little flustered and muttered something incoherent.

"I guess that's why my tits can't stop staring at them…" she laughed as she spoke, he blushed.

"SIS!" 'Thena scolded; Skylar laughed, Gray applauded, Rude smirked.

"Oh lighten up, I was just kidding; besides Big and Tall over here found it funny" she laughed, indicating Rude "Come on, don't leave me hangin'" she held out her hand Rude smacked it; laughing.

"You were right about her partner" he lowered his glasses and turned to Celestia "he told me a lot about you too" he winked.

"Should I be concerned?" she joked; slinging an arm over him, Red blushed even more. "Aw, we're just jokin' hun; we kid 'cause we love." He continued to pout comically "Well if it's any consolation I meant what I said about your eyes…" she trailed off and blushed a little in spite of herself. Skylar and Gray 'oooohhhed' in unison; 'Thena giggled.

'Thena piped up to fill the awkward silence "Sis; these boys look like they're hungry…"

"Agreed, what'ya think we should make 'em; since Gray isn't man enough to man the grill" she said in a loud whisper.

"Quite wench" he grumbled from his booth "just 'cause you're some rocket powered mutant succubus…"

"Wow, harsh words…" she raised an eyebrow at the guys.

"OH! I know; we should make 'em pancakes!" 'Thena piped up.

Cela laughed "It's almost ten o'clock at night…"

"Actually; pancakes would be nice…" Rude said unexpectedly. "What? I like pancakes…"

Red laughed "to each his own; partner".

"Alright, pancakes it is, I hate to leave you boys with the Zombie twins, but I have to steal sis" she joked. They went into the back, she had sis keep an eye on the griddle while she washed the dishes.

"Hope you like 'em sis makes…" 'Thena started as she brought the plates out.

"'The best pancakes in the world'" Red; Skylar and Gray said in unison.

"Wow that was weird…" Celestia joked as she came back out.

"What time is it?" Skylar muttered from his corner.

"Ten minutes 'til freedom my boys" she pivoted towards Red and Rude "Not that we're rushing you boys; take your time, we're not in any hurry to get home" she mock wretched, 'Thena giggled.

"Speak for yourself Demon spawn" Gray grumbled

"Geeze, can you feel the love?" She laughed "Don't worry about it I'll finish the dishes you boys'll be outta here on time." She turned towards 'Thena "I swear, men are such whinny bitches" she giggled; Red shot her a saucy glare. "Prove me wrong bitch" she laughed in response.

"Yea, ok, the T-Dizzle won't have our asses on a platter when he finds out that we left you lovely ladies to fend for yourselves…" Skylar griped.

13.Athena

"Well if it's an issue we could keep an eye on them…" Red started; 'Thena had to hold in a little yip of delight.

"Oh, no, we'll be fine" sis chimed; she could be such a wet blanket sometimes… she turned towards Skylar "And since when are you opposed to lying to the T-Dizzle?"

Gray sat up "Well if you guys don't mind then maybe it's not such a bad idea; ya know just to be safe…"

"I think it's a great idea!" 'Thena almost leapt out of her chair.

Cela turned to the guys "Don't listen to them; we'll be fine. I don't wanna impose." 'Thena was vaguely tempted to stab her with cutlery; she was being so difficult.

"Well gee, if you don't want our company you could just say so" Red pouted.

"I guess we smell partner…" Rude chimed in

"Yep; like common dogs on the street…"

"Left to die by owners who didn't love us anymore…"

"Oh geeze you all are so difficult" Cela laughed as she finished refilling a sugar dispenser. "Fine, since it means so much to everyone…" she cleared her throat and curtsied "If it pleases you my good sirs; may we humbly request an escort for the evening?" She stumbled forward a little as she spoke, she must've been more tired than she let on.

"Well from what I hear we're nothing but smelly dogs; not worthy of such fine company" Red chuckled as he spoke.

"Oh you diva bitch!" Cela playfully tossed a towel at him; he dodged and laughed. "It'll take us about fifteen minutes to clean up in the back; is that cool?"

"No prob" Red laughed.

Author's Note: Welcome back Kiddies! I have another credit to add; the whole 'my tits can't seem to stop staring at your eyes line belongs to a friend; I wish it was mine because it's funny as hell but alas no such luck

KFConti


	7. Section 6

can take off if you want partner; I didn't mean to rope 'ya in" Reno started after Skylar and Gray left. "I can just meet 'ya wherever you're going"

"And miss this? Are you kidding me?" Rude laughed. "And for the record; she's an 8.5 on a bad day" he smirked

Reno jokingly rolled his eyes "One track mind eh buddy?"

"Don't act like you aren't thinking the exact same thing".

"You know I can't resist brunettes; especially with legs like those…"

'Thena came out of the kitchen a minute later. "Sis has to finish up some stuff in the back, she'll be right out. We really appreciate this by the way." She winked

"Anything for my favorite gals" Reno could be so cheesy some times. "So I take it you guys had a busy day today?"

"Yea, there's this art festival-y thingie one block over; we had pretty much a steady stream all day; prolly will tomorrow too." She laughed a little "of course it doesn't help that I was up packing 'til like one last night… or rather this morning if you wanna be technical."

"Going on a vacation?" Rude asked.

"Nope; moving next week…" she looked a little depressed.

"Oh fun fun" Reno joked.

"Ya know! I never realized how much stuff I owned 'til I started putting it all into boxes"

"So are you moving far…?" Reno questioned.

"Nope, just a couple miles away; you know Aurora, right? The blonde girl who works here? Well her room-mate turned out to be this nut case who ditched out on her; she's moving out this weekend and next I'm movin' in."

"ALMOST DONE GUYS; I'VE JUST GOTTA LOCK THE BACK!" Celestia shouted from the kitchen; shouted loudly for the little thing that she was.

"Yeesh; that girl can yell" 'Thena joked "now I know where I get it from"

"Hey nothing wrong with a set of pipes…" Rude joked.

Celestia came out from the kitchen "Ok; I think we're all set…" she glanced around quickly to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"Sis where's your jacket?" 'Thena enquired. Rude had to laugh; she sounded like a nanny.

"What're you my old lady? I forgot it this morning I was in a hurry." Celestia laughed.

"Ya know I'm actually kinda warm; you want mine?" Reno offered his jacket; Rude's eyes met 'Thena's and they both shared a secret giggle.

"Oh no; I'll be fine if I'm walking…" She said as they all filed outside and she locked the door. 'Thena zipped ahead a few feet; Rude followed.

"So where's the new place?" he asked trying to make polite conversation; he had a feeling 'Thena was trying to get the other two alone.

"Over on Beatrix avenue, building…" she trailed off like she had to think about it for a minute "724… yea, that's it; apartment number seventeen."

"Really? That's like two buildings down from me… small world"

"No way! We'll be like zany neighbors; how cool!" she grinned at him.

"It'll be just like a sitcom…" he laughed.

"Yep; we could call it 'Bea Street'; sis and Red could be guest stars" she laughed a little. "I think Aurora and I would have to be the crazy neighbors; you'd have to be the uptight accountant."

"Wow; I really look like an accountant? That's cold" he joked; she giggled, looking slightly over her shoulder as she did. They were a good twenty paces ahead of the other two; looks like Reno won the jacket battle, at least for the moment.

"So I take it you don't like your sister's boyfriend…" He ventured now that they were out of ear shot. She blushed a little; apparently her diversionary tactic was supposed to be a top secret mission.

She wrinkled her nose as she answered "I hate to call him that; it sounds so… permanent. Sis deserves better than that clown… I just don't get it." She frowned.

"Eh, relationships are weird kid; unfortunately you don't understand them any better as you get older. But I guess you can't help who you fall for…"

"Yea but sis doesn't even like Trent; let alone love him" she blushed a little more; she must've let her tongue slip.

He laughed a little "Did they maybe purchase a really nice stereo together?"

"Huh?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed "A friend of mine was dating this girl a few years back; they're still together actually, but they can't stand each other. They're one of those couples that you hate to go out with because they get into a fight over everything; drives you nuts… but I digress. They bought this really nice surround sound system for the living room together; so we all joke that that's the reason why they stay together. Neither of them is willing to part with the system; so they put up with each other for the sake of a couple speakers…"

'Thena laughed. "I wish it was that simple; I'd just buy sis a new stereo and be done with it. Sadly it's a bit more complex…" she looked at the ground.

"I think I know what you mean. My sister was dating a guy like that back in college. I took a different approach thought; I took matters into my own hands and beat the shit out of him one day. Sandra; that's my sister by the way, didn't talk to me for a couple months but in the long run she forgave me." He cleared his throat; he wasn't used to talking this much. "But yea; I understand what you mean and what you're trying to do" he lowered his glasses "you're tactics are a little less than subtle though" he winked.

She giggled a little "Aw man; I thought I had some serious ninja moves going on…"

"Well Reno's oblivious to the obvious most of the time so I think you're in the clear." He joked.

"Well that's good I suppose…"

"AACK!" He turned to see Reno catching Celestia mid flight to the ground. 'Thena giggled.

"I swear she's so clumsy; you'd think she wouldn't be since she's a waitress and all, but it's almost embarrassing sometimes."

"Well sometimes we all do clumsy stuff when we're nervous." He began.

"Come again?" she seemed intrigued.

"Well back when I was in the training academy there was this girl; Simone Maxwell, she was the prettiest girl in the class. Now normally I'm Mr. Rico Suave himself" he jokingly brushed his shoulders off "but I'd turn into Kevin the Klutzy Clown whenever I saw her."

"Aww; that's cute" 'Thena joked "I never thought of it that way"

"Yea, I was never real sure why but she agreed to go out with me this one night. Well I put my shirt on inside out; didn't even realize that I did that 'til I got home that night, Reno still laughs at me about it sometimes. I tripped over my own two feet about 87 times, and spilled an entire movie sized soda; you know the ones that are big enough to bathe a baby in, as I tripped up the stairs. That was just the first twenty minutes; you don't even wanna know what happened when I tried to kiss her good night."

'Thena laughed "Well now you've gotta tell me…"

"Let's just say I trashed her father's prize rose bush and nearly impaled us both on a hose guide… she didn't talk to me too much after that…" he laughed thinking about it. "I'm lucky I don't have any scars now that I think about it".

"Something like that happened to my big brother once" she began "except it involved one of those… shoot what are they called…" she pondered for a moment. "It's not quite a gazebo but the little arch way things…"

"Oh damn; I know what you mean…" He couldn't think of the name either… it was right on the tip of his tongue.

"Well anywho; this girl he liked was with him in the back yard this one night. I think her name was Cynthia Greir; anyway she was leaning against one of those things in our garden" she chuckled "Cela and I had a perfect view from our room. He went to make a move and stumbled a bit. He knocked over the… ARBOR! That's it; it's called an arbor I think" that sounded about right "he knocked over the arbor, which bashed into this ceramic angel that sis had made, which crushed one of mom's tomato plants and set the dog barking. I think he woke up all the neighbors in a three house radius." She smiled in a kind of sad way.

He glanced over his shoulder as she started to talk to him about this project she had to do for her science class; something was definitely up back there. 'Kid knows her business' he thought to himself. They walked another three or four blocks shooting the breeze about this and that. "Well here we are; I had a lovely time" she giggled. "YO SIS! Get the lead out!" She and Reno caught up; she looked a little flushed… curious.

"Well thank you guys; I really appreciate it" she caught Rude of guard when she gave him a little hug "and it was very nice meeting you" she smiled as she punched him on the arm. She turned to Reno and hugged him, a little harder and longer than the one he got. He was pretty sure she whispered something in his ear before she pulled out and silently turned towards the building; "Oh! I almost forgot" she took Reno's jacket off and gave him a little peck on the cheek as she returned it and slid silently into the building.

"Well, um, we won't be working next weekend cause of the move and all but maybe we'll see ya the weekend after that?" she ventured; Reno was unusually dazed and silent; Rude gave him a little kick on the back of the leg to bring him back to reality.

"Huh? I'm sorry what was that again?" he started.

"Oh; I was just wondering if we'd be seeing ya' weekend after next. I know sis just loves it when you stop buy" 'Thena teased.

"Oh sure kid, wouldn't miss it for the world…" he smiled. "You better get going it's cold out here" he winked.

"Sure thing Red…" she raised an eyebrow as she turned towards the building. "See you guys then!"

15.Reno

"And miss this? Are you kidding me? And for the record; she's an 8.5 on a bad day" Rude laughed as he spoke; Reno got the feeling that he was gonna end up owing him for this one. Oh well, everyone has to take a dive now and then.

"One track mind eh buddy?" He laughed a little; Rude did make a good point. They sat around shooting the breeze until; 'Thena came out and joined them a couple minutes later.

"ALMOST DONE GUYS; I'VE JUST GOTTA LOCK THE BACK!" Celestia shouted from somewhere in the dark depths of the kitchen.

"Yeesh; that girl can yell; now I know where I get it from" 'Thena joked.

"Hey nothing wrong with a set of pipes…" Rude added.

Celestia emerged from the swinging doors. She had her hair down; he had never seen her with her hair down, it was a good look for her. "Ok; I think we're all set…" she glanced around sleepily.

"Sis where's your jacket?" 'Thena asked.

"What're you my old lady?" Celestia fired back; Reno laughed, he'd never heard that statement come out of a woman's mouth before. "I forgot it this morning I was in a hurry."

"Ya know I'm actually kinda warm; you want mine?" He started to take his own jacket off.

"Oh no; I'll be fine if I'm walking…" she smiled as they filed out the door and into brisk night air. It was fairly cold outside; she started shivering within a few steps; shivering enough to make him feel bad.

"Oh lord, you need this more than I do…" he took his jacket off and threw it over her shoulders. Her hair smelled surprisingly nice; kind of like a tropical breeze, or at least a tropical breeze candle… 'why do I know what tropical breeze candles smell like?' he mused to himself. He expected it to smell like fried everything after a whole day in the diner.

She smiled "you're taking it back in five minutes…" she raised an eyebrow. "Now there's a sight I thought I'd never see" she indicated Rude and 'Thena, who were a good fifteen paces ahead and chatting like old buddies.

"She really is a sweet kid; you should be proud" it was really cold out here…

"She's been more like her old self the last few weeks; I think I have you to thank for that" she punched his arm "so thank you"

"What makes you say that?" he asked

"Well she hasn't been the same since the accident; she's was a lot more withdrawn." She smiled appreciatively at him "But ever since she started hanging out with you she's been like little 'Thena of Nibelhiem again; the social butterfly."

"I didn't know you guys were Nibelhiemian"

"Yep, born and raised. We lived there 'til I was seventeen; I'm surprised I haven't mentioned it before. Skylar's from Nibelhiem too; his family moved out here right before ours did." She chuckled a little "We had this joke out there when I was younger that Nibelhiemian girls are good at four things; cooking, fighting, fucking, and baking" he laughed "I don't know about number three but I'm a pro at one, two and four."

"Hm, sounds l-ike my kind-a women" he chuckled and shivered a little in spite of himself.

"Oh geeze; you're cold take this back" she started to slip the jacket off her shoulders, almost grudgingly and held it out to him.

"Come on Celestia" he pulled the puppy dog eyes "don't spit on my gentlemanly gestures."

"You seem to prefer that name; most people prefer Cela" she was still holding the jacket out; stubborn woman…

He pondered a minute "Well Celestia's just a lot prettier I guess. Besides you look like a Celestia not a Cela."

"My… b…i…g bro…th…e…r w…as th…e sa…me w…ay; he n…ev…er go…t use…d t-t…o call…ing me Ce…la"

"Stop being so stubborn on the jacket issue!" he smiled down at her; her whole arm was shaking as she shivered. "I'm not taking it back; so you might as well wear it."

"M…a…ke m…e p…u…n…k" she smirked at him.

"Oh so it's a challenge then?" she hid the jacket behind her and skipped out of his grasp. He was kind of impressed; she could run circles around him "Hey, no fair" he teased after a moment.

"Want me to make it stop? Just take the jacket b…AACK!" her shoe got caught in a crack and she went flying. He leapt forward fast enough to catch her halfway to the ground. "Nice save" she caught her breath. He could hear a little giggle coming from 'Thena's direction as he helped her right herself.

"You know; I had a notion just now…" he started.

"What's that?" she seemed a little shaken from the fall.

"I won!" he grabbed the jacket out of her hand and threw it over her shoulders. He held it there, probably longer than he should have; long enough to make him feel like he didn't want to let go. He retracted his grasp; feeling slightly embarrassed.

16.Celestia

She felt like a whole flock of butterflies were fluttering away in her stomach; not in a nervous-vomiting kind of way, but a good exhilarating exciting way. "Well if you insist" she slid her arms into the jacket that they were play fighting over. It was of course comically large on her. She felt like a little girl playing dress up in her parent's closet.

He seemed a little shaken himself as he tried to restart some form of conversation "So your sister mentioned that you guys were moving next week…"

She heaved a heavy sigh "Well she is…" she trailed off.

"Really? That's surprising, you guys seem to get along so well…" he ventured.

"Oh 'Thena and I get along great; we're like best buds… it's just…" she searched for the right words to explain the situation. She wanted to be honest; but didn't want to sound weak. The two goals seemed to be mutually exclusive.

"I'm sorry I'm prodding…"

"No, it's just… difficult to explain. See I got roped up in this thing with this guy; and it's not a good situation for 'Thena to be in so she's moving not away from me but from him…" she felt so pathetic.

He was silent for a moment "he's the one who did that to your eye isn't he?" his voice was cold; yet full of concern.

"Yeah" she answered in a low voice. She kept her eyes trained on the ground; she could feel tears burning in them. She knew if her eyes met his she'd break down; 'just look at the sidewalk' a voice rambled in her head. "But if it wasn't me it would be sis; so I can take it…" she ventured a glance up; he was looking off towards the street; away from her. She caught Rude glancing back.

"It shouldn't have to be either of you Celestia" he responded

"I know…" her voice was raspy and weak. "That's why she's getting out of there. She'll be safe…"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine…"'look at the ground, not him' the voice was getting annoying. Part of her wanted him to ask her right now to leave; to take 'Thena and go, just the four of them. They'd be able to take care of Trent and all the friends he could muster. She'd leave with them without a second thought. But that was unrealistic; besides it was her problem, no one else's. He caught her off guard when he gently grabbed her hand.

He slid a card into her hand and looked her square in the eye. She had to fight the tears back full force. "That's my number and address; if he ever goes too far, anytime, day or night…" he trailed off slightly and brought her close to him. She was literally breathing him in; or at least that delicious cologne he wore. "You both will be safe; I promise." He kissed her forehead; she felt her knees giving out under her.

"Thank you…" was all she could eek out. He kept his arm over her shoulder as they continued walking; more or less guiding her. Her head was spinning as she slid the card into the hidden compartment of her wallet where she kept her emergency money. The rest of the walk was pretty much silent on their end. It was one of those rare situations where no words were spoken but it was still a meaningful exchange. He slid his arm out as they approached the building.

"YO SIS! Get the lead out!" 'Thena's voice dragged her back to reality.

It took her a moment to shake the haze of her day dreams (or in this case night-day dreams) off. "Well thank you guys; I really appreciate it; and it was very nice meeting you" she hugged Rude and gave him a little punch on the arm; it was one of her weird little quirks. It was her second highest form of casual-acquaintance affection; kiss on the cheek was the top. She turned towards Red, who was smiling at her; she hugged him and whispered "You're my hero" into his ear as she pulled away. She started to return to the building when she looked down at her arm and realize she still had his jacket on. "Oh, I almost forgot" she slid out of it and returned it to his owner; along with a little peck on the cheek. She slipped into the building; thankfully 'Thena was still exchanging pleasantries with the guys and she indulged herself in a few tears as she leaned against the wall. In a strange way the hot liquid felt good running down her face; despite the fact that they were tears of sadness and frustration. She quickly wiped them away as 'Thena came in and pretended to be fumbling for her keys.

"Alright sis; start talking" 'Thena started excitedly.

"What are you talking about…" she knew exactly what she was talking about…

"You and Red; what was that about?"

"Nothing happened…" she dropped the keys and some mints out of her purse… 'where the hell is the elevator' she mused to herself. 'Thena was essentially the only person in the building who used it.

"LIAR!" 'Thena playfully teased.

"Nothing happened…" she lied again as they got in the elevator.

"Come on; something happened, you're shaking like a leaf! And Red was a space cadet out there!"

"I'm just tired…" there must've been something in her eyes that told 'Thena to let it go because she didn't breathe another word about it that night. Luckily Trent wasn't home… she took a shower and went to sleep on the sofa; feeling truly exhausted.

Author's note: Insert Anchor Man credit here. OK Kiddies; 2 small points:

If your still reading this I hope it means I hooked 'ya (hey a girl can dream). Again; I like the whole Rude 'Thena dynamic I've got going; don't ask why I can't really explain it I just think it's a kinda cool big brother little sister thing. If you think it's coming of as cheesy or anything message me; I don't want to be affiliated w/ bad writing P

Again; Reno's character, I don't know if his actions seemed totally 'Un-Reno'; I took some liberties that will come to light in later chapters. Hope I haven't offended any hard-core fans.

KFConti


	8. Section 7

17.Tony

"The place looked great this morning Cela, what's your secret?" he teased as the girls came in Sunday morning.

"Let's just say I'm… persuasive…" she ventured with an evil grin as she made her way to the locker room. She had started to collect her hair into a bun. He was always amazed that she could fit all that hair into such a little pile on top of her head… one of the mysteries of femininity.

"And how's my fave little bus girl?" he turned towards 'Thena who was setting out place mats.

"Absolutely fantabulous Tony!" she shot back with a grin. Cela came out and started wrapping up silverware at the counter.

"So how were the crowds yesterday?" Tony asked.

"Monstrous; probably will be today too" Cela started with a smile "Hope you can handle it T-Dizzle" she giggled. He went back into the kitchen to take care of a few things before they opened. He heard the door a minute or two later.

"SKYLAR DAH-LING!" the girls shouted in tandem.

"Oh Lord… how are you two this awake?" he teased "What time did you get out of here last night?"

"You left them here alone!" Tony stormed to the window "How many times have I told you guys…"

"SEE! I called it! I knew he'd be pissed!" Skylar pouted at the girls.

"Relax T-dog; he didn't leave us alone…" Cela had a far-off look in her eyes as she turned towards him. "We were well taken care of" she got up and started to fill the coffee pot.

"Sis was even protected from her own clumsiness…" 'Thena giggled; Cela knocked over a napkin holder and blushed.

"Oooohh sounds… juicy…" Aurora walked in. "Spill it Cela" she slung an arm over Skylar as he slung one over her.

"Yea, I was barking up that tree all night; she's not telling…" 'Thena teased; Cela spilled some coffee grounds and cursed under her breath.

"Nothing happened; there's nothing to tell…" she grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the fallen coffee.

"Wrong! If 'nothing' happened you'd tell us all the details of the nothing…" Skylar started.

"We know your patterns Cela…" Aurora teased.

"What the hell is everyone taking about?" Tony poked his head through the window.

"Nothing" Cela responded quickly, looking about as red as a beet.

"Red" the other three answered in tandem.

"What or who the hell is Red?" Tony didn't like this nonsense at all…

"No one" Cela dropped her pen and order pad; two items she barely ever used.

"Someone" the other three laughed.

"I'm sure he'd be most hurt to hear that sis" 'Thena giggled like she was on laughing gas. "Especially coming out of you".

"Get to work bitches or I'm pulling out the Rod of Death" Cela tried to tease as she set out some placemats and went to unlock the door. Skylar and Aurora laughed and headed towards the locker room; Tony stopped them on the way.

"What the hell is going on…?" he barked; the other two looked at each other and giggled.

"Not up to date on the current gossip are we T-Dizzle?" Aurora teased.

"We should really start publishing a news letter…" Skylar added.

"Well apparently a lot has been going on behind my back" his annoyance level rose slightly now that he thought about it. "Why won't anyone tell me who or what this Red character is?"

Skylar burst out laughing; Aurora responded "let's just say he's Cela's…" she searched for a word "Knight" Skylar laughed even more as they started walking again.

"Knight; I like that, top drawer" they high five-d. The bell rang at the door indicating the first customers of the day.

18.Skylar

In a way he had to give her credit; the girl didn't crack all day. They were merciless too; especially after Steve and Gray came in. The rush had actually been worse than the previous day. The weather was better; more people were out and stayed out later. By the time they were finally ready to go it was almost eleven o'clock. Steve, Gray, 'Thena and Skylar were walking in a group chatting away when he realized that Cela was lagging behind. He couldn't really blame her; she worked fourteen hour days both days that weekend. He must've caught her dazing because she jumped a little when he sidled up next to her.

"Geeze Skylar; are you trying to give a girl a heart attack?" she sleepily glared.

"Just wanted to make sure you were still awake" he joked "I read this story once about this girl who 'sleep walked' herself right off a cliff" he slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Well then be a pal and keep me away from the cliffs" she chuckled softly as she snuggled up next to him.

"So…" he started

"Shirt" she responded

"Come again?"

"Oh I thought we were doing word associations; you said 'sew' I thought 'shirt'."

"Smart-ass"

"Skylar"

"Alright sis; I'll play your little game. Red"

"Nosy friends" she jabbed him on the side.

"Why are you so aversive to telling us what happened?" maybe he could get some info out of her in her sleepy state.

"'Cause you guys will try to talk me into doing something rash…"

"Well maybe you should. Trent can't keep a hold on you forever."

"Well I'll deal with it after sis is somewhere safe."

"Cela; it's not safe for you to be there…"

She yawned "Well if worse comes to worse he promised he'd keep us safe…"

Cha-ching… "Who's that?"

"Red. He told me to go to him if Trent ever went too far. I really like him; he smells nice doesn't he?"

"Yea; I guess he does…" Skylar smiled and gave her a little squeeze. She was almost out; only girl on the planet who could fall asleep walking…

"Sis, want some white tea? I'm gonna go to the shoe store…" Cela muttered; Skylar chuckled at her randomness.

"Hop up sis" he instructed as he turned his back to her, she hopped up and he carried her the rest of the way back to her building.

19.Celestia

The move did turn out to be the best for sis. She had been at Aurora's for about three weeks; and appeared to love it. According to what Aurora was telling her she had some boy calling for her and everything. That made Celestia happy. Sis had been painfully shy and withdrawn when she was living with her and Trent. It got a little better after she started hanging out with Red… Red, well Red was great. He always keeps his promises to 'Thena; he couldn't be nicer to her if she was his own sister. She found her mind slipping over to him as she paced the grocery store. She hated the grocery store; no one was aware of anyone else's existence, they were like mindless cattle. The whole process was almost robotic. She just wanted to pick up some stuff to feed Trent for the week. He had been coming 'home' in increasingly worse moods all week. She got the feeling that his job was hanging by a thread or worse.

"Oh my Lord another human face" a voice dragged her out of la-la land.

"Hey you!" she smiled at Rude; who was there with some other guy with hair almost as long as hers. They were both in suits; come to think of it she had never seen either Rude or Red not in a suit… weird.

"Oh, this is Tseng" he started "Co-Worker"

She had to giggle a little bit; he had read her mind… "Well I certainly hope that's not your weekly groceries" she laughed; he was carrying a basket with about 80 different chip varieties. "Pleased to meet 'ya by the way; I'm Celestia" she exchanged a handshake with Tseng. He seemed to snicker a little.

"I've heard quite a bit about you" he started

"That doesn't sound re-assuring; what kinda stories are you boys spreading about me?" she punched Rude's arm.

"Only the best I assure you" Tseng stepped in; she giggled.

Someone ran a cart right into her ankle; despite the fact that she was practically sitting on the shelves. "I hate this damn place" she grumbled under her breath as the woman continued without any acknowledgment; like she had run into a bump on the road.

The guys laughed "That's why we sent Elena down there for salsa…" Rude pointed at a little blonde girl trying to navigate through the madness. "See she can slip in and out easier than we can".

"You guys are terrible" Celestia laughed; Elena glared down at them and headed back out the isle; probably trying to come around another way. "You are aware she's gonna kick your collective asses…"

"Yeah; probably" Tseng laughed.

"Hey if you're not doing anything tonight you should stop by; we were gonna play some cards…" Rude added; Tseng snickered again.

"Well I'd feel bad having to kick all your asses" she responded with a smirk.

"Come on; don't make us beg" he tried to pout; he didn't pull if off nearly as good as Red. "Elena always complains about being the only girl".

"Well I don't have a suit; I'd stand out" she teased "Seriously though I have a mountain of laundry at home. Call me next time you're throwing a game together; I'll be happy to school 'ya" she winked.

"You guys suck!" a voice shrieked behind them as Elena appeared with the salsa. "Thanks for the back up…" she punched Rude on the shoulder hard enough to make him wince.

"I think that means we have to get the hell outta here…" Rude lowered his glasses and winked; Elena blushed a little as if she was previously unaware of Celestia's presence.

"Sorry I didn't realize you guys were…" she looked at Celetia for a minute "You're Celestia aren't you?"

"Wow; you guys gossip worse than Skylar" she laughed "Yea; that's me"

"Wow; it's a pleasure to meet you" she offered a hand. "I can see why…" Tseng jabbed her side she clamed up.

Celestia laughed "Well I have to try to fight my way to the dairy case; God speed on your ventures to the check-outs" she mock saluted and gritted her teeth as someone else rammed a cart into her ankle; harder than the last one. "You know it's a wonder that more murders aren't committed within grocery stores…" they all laughed as she walked off.

Author's Note: Welcome back kiddies! 1 issue for you all to chew on:

Chapter 19. I'm not sure how I feel about chapter 19. It has some good points (Illustrates that Trent's level of Douche-baggery is increasing, the subtle suggestion that maybe, just maybe that Cela is developing feelings for Red and vice versa, I love the grocery store commentary because I hate going to the grocery store myself; I suppose it's one of those 'dear to my heart' type things) and some bad (seems cheesy; like I was looking for any excuse to cram Elena and Tseng in; like I'm trying to win points w/ fans through corny antics and shenanigans). So I leave the fate of Chapter 19 in your hands; or at least this version of chapter 19. If anyone has any suggestions as to a better way to get the good points across w/o seeming cheesy; I'm all ears (and I give full credit to contributors)

KFConti


	9. section8

20.Athena

She had to rush over to the diner before school. She stopped by to see sis the night before and she left her history book there. She stopped by just to say hi and before she knew it she was telling sis all about Garrett; the boy she'd been seeing, over coffee. 'Thena had to laugh "I know why you hate it when I nag you now!" she joked as she left. Cela seemed happy while they were talking but 'Thena noticed some things that caused her to be concerned. Cela was already fairly skinny, but she seemed to have lost a few pounds. She also looked like she hadn't been sleeping. 'Thena wrote it off for the moment; 'I can try to get Red to talk to her' she mused to herself. She could tell that sis would listen to Red; she'd listen to him about anything.

She didn't realize how dire the situation really was until she got to the diner. Sis was standing behind the counter when she came in. "Hey you! You're gonna be late for school!" She smiled.

"I forgot my history book" 'Thena shot back.

"Oh, I put it up on the shelf in the locker room; I'll help ya get it" Cela seemed to be walking with kind of a limp… barely noticeable if you weren't paying attention.

"Hey 'Thena; shouldn't you be at school young lady?" Gray winked from the kitchen.

"Nag nag nag; that's all I get from you people anymore!" she laughed as she wheeled into the locker room. She noticed that Cela had a sizeable bruise on her hip as she stretched to reach the book. That explains the limp… "Ohmigosh sis; what happened?"

Cela instantly shushed her "no one else noticed; I'd like to keep it that way" she turned away as she pulled her shirt down further. It looked like she had one on her stomach too.

"Sis; you have to get out of there…" 'Thena was never more scared for Cela's safety. Trent must've been getting smarter; leaving the bruises where her clothes would cover.

Cela turned around and grabbed her hands. "My lease is up at the end of the month; I promise I'll leave as soon as I'm sure he doesn't know where to find you." She hugged her tight "trust me".

'Thena didn't answer; she couldn't lie to Cela. She couldn't trust her at all. The idea of calling the police fluttered across her mind for a brief moment; until she remembered that half the cops on the force were Trent's old fraternity brothers, of all the rotten luck. "Tell me what happened"

"It's complicated sis…" Cela began "He lost his job two weeks ago so he's been spending a lot more time drinking." Much to 'Thena's surprise Cela chuckled a little "with any luck he'll drink himself into a coma by the end of next week"

"Sis! This is serious…" 'Thena began to lecture.

"I know" she ruffled 'Thena's hair "Just please; try to trust me…" she looked like she might cry. Cela only cried when things got serious…

"I'll be back after school…" she began

"Oh sweetie; it's Friday night and you're eighteen. Go out and have some fun" she laughed "make Garrett take you to a movie or something" she winked. "I'm just gonna go 'home', take care of some bills and hit the hay early…"

"Yea; get some sleep sis" she chuckled "you look like you could use it"

21.Aurora

The boys showed up at about nine thirty; their regular time. She was starting to like their weekly stop in; it gave her a chance to 'chat' with Rude… 'Thena had stuck around way after her shift ended just to see them, not a trademark teenager on a Saturday move. She seemed to have something on her mind. Cela seemed off all day; she had to actually use her order pad and even had a few orders sent back. That wasn't like Cela at all; she was normally little Miss pro waitress.

"Hey little lady…" Red started as he came in "what's with the long face kiddo?" she indicated that she wanted him to go over to the corner booth with her.

"You two want some coffee or something over there?" Aurora shouted from across the room.

"Were good; thanks roomie!" 'Thena shouted back before Red could look up. Aurora was glad 'Thena was trying to recruit some help. She and the boys had been talking to Cela a lot about her situation lately but their pleas were falling on deaf ears. Cela would listen to Red though; she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Well what about you Big n' Tall?" she laughed at Rude

"Coffee would be nice" he responded. He had such a weird monotone voice she couldn't tell if he was interested in conversing with her.

"So what're you two rouges up to?" she giggled

"Trouble" he lowered his glasses and winked; good sign.

"Not too much I hope; we'd hate to see anything happen to 'Thena's boys…"

He laughed "'Thena's boys, sounds like we're a gang…"

"Well that's the theory we're running on; it explains the suits there Rico Suave"

"Yeah; our color is actually green but we wear blue to throw 'em off; I'd show you the secret handshake but then I'd have to make you my… prisoner." He raised an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee.

"Hmm; sounds interesting…" she leaned in on the counter. She laughed as she found herself developing Cela's 'nice smelling men' fetish. He laughed as he sipped his coffee and glanced over at Red and 'Thena.

"She seems upset about something…" he ventured

"Yeah… I'm sure you've figured out how it is with her sister and Trent" she sniffled a little. "I think 'Thena's scared"

"Oh." he started "Well Cela's got a good head on her shoulders; I'm sure it'll be alright. Once she gets outta there that is…"

"I hope you're right…" she looked over Red was hugging 'Thena who looked like she had been crying. Poor kid; you'd think the fates would be done dumping on her…

22.Celestia

It was about ten thirty when she decided to take a break. She came home from the diner at about five thirty or so and started to pack everything but her 'essential belongings' for the week. As she did she thought; really for the first time, about all the years and tears she had wasted in this little apartment.

It wasn't so bad when they first moved in; just her and 'Thena. It was actually the perfect size for the two of them. At the time she thought of it as cozy. It was the first place she ever had on her own; there was a certain charm in it. That was before Trent got the brilliant idea that he would stay with them for the week. Supposedly it was because they were so much closer to his job; whatever the hell that meant. She was dead set against it; she didn't want him anywhere near 'Thena. The money issue with his parents said differently though. She tried to explain to 'Thena as she cried on her shoulder that it would just be temporary. She needed another six months or so to pay them back; then she'd give him the old heave-ho. He started staying on the weekends after a few weeks too; the first time he got a piece of mail she died a little inside. In hind sight she wished she just took the money that mom and dad had left behind and used it to pay them back. She would've been able to save up more money for Athena's education in the long run. But hindsight is twenty twenty as the old timers say.

He came home at about quarter to eleven; reeking of cheap drink and in a rather 'amorous' mood. She was sitting at the table in the dining room; reading and nursing a chai tea. "Hey there sexy thang…" he started as he did some horrible thing to her ear with his tongue; gross.

"Can I do something for you Trent?" she shuddered and pulled away.

"Actually I am kinda hungry" he pulled away and started rummaging through the cupboards. "What'ya feel like making?"

"The fridge is packed with left-overs" she responded vaguely, not looking up from her book.

"I'm not in the mood for left-overs" he mumbled as he looked through the fridge anyway.

"Well I'd say you've got quite the quandary there champ" she sipped her tea; trying to maintain her cool.

"Damnit Cela; what's with the attitude?" he barked as he turned.

"Oh; Mr. Hakinowi needs to know if you're interested in the lease by Monday or he's gonna put an ad up" she flipped and sipped.

He scrunched his face like a small child and ran a hand over his mouth "What the fuck are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "The lease to the apartment; we discussed this last night Trent. I know you were drunk but I didn't think you were that drunk" she was surprised to find she wasn't shaking or scared at all; bizarre.

He picked up the chair that was next to her and whipped it against the wall. "What the fuck is your problem bitch?"

Another flip and sip "Now that was an intelligent thing to do" she mocked "Not only are you out a chair but I bet you woke Mrs. Swanson and her girls up."

He put his palms on the table; she could smell the discount Rum on his breath "Mrs. Swanson and her brats are the last thing you should be worried about Cela. You should be worried about what's gonna happen if you try to leave me."

She still didn't look up "I'm not TRYING to leave you Trent; I AM leaving you. Do you see the difference in the key verbs? It's really elementary school stuff; I'm surprised you got this fa…"

He smacked the book out of her hands. Apparently she set him off. "You know damn well that I've got friends downtown." He grinned evilly "I bet they could find out where you hid your precious gimp sister…"

Now he had gone and set her off; typical idiot male "You stay the FUCK away from my sister you bastard!"

He wandered over to the counter and took the phone off the hook. That was typically a sign that he was going to pull something. "I've heard about her little hit-man friends; you think I can't take them don't you?" he glared at her. "and I know all about your little crush too; I've been a nice guy about that, I've ignored it but since you're looking for a…"

"Don't you dare!" she found herself shouting before she could stop herself. "Don't you DARE blame me for the fact that you're a flaccid shell of a man who has to beat up on innocent girls to make up for the fact that he can't seem to get…" she was cut off by the blinding white light; searing pain and horrifying crack of his palm against her face. As she hit the linoleum she could taste blood in her mouth.

Author's Note: I know Kiddies; long section this time (kinda violent towards the end too) Lemme know what you think.


	10. section 9

23.Reno

Bored; Bored; I'm so FREAKIN BORED Reno thought to himself as he sat in a dark booth with Rude and the girls he picked up. The one Rude was working on wasn't half bad. Her name was Alexis; she had long gingery-red hair, vibrant green eyes, her lips were sort of thin, and a nice nose. She seemed bearable enough; her friend Gina on the other hand… She was short; short blonde hair (dyed a few too many times by the look of it), brown eyes, and was quite literally slathered in a barrage of cosmetics. Her voice was the worst; when she spoke it sounded like a thousand sacks of mice being thrown into a thousand paper shredders. "We're gonna hit the little girls room" she whispered, no squeaked, into his ear. He shuddered as they walked off "Boy you sure can pick 'em partner…" he smirked "I dare say you owe me for this one…"

"Yea, not if you don't get a move on" Rude laughed as he took a swig of his beer "I get the sneaking suspicion that I'm gonna be spending the night alone" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh relax; I can seal the deal in 3 moves or less…"

"Wow someone thinks he's God's gift to women…"

Reno laughed "Hey; can't help the truth brutha…"

"Arrogant prick…" Rude joked.

"Seriously though; chicks know how the wing man system works. She knows she's comin' home with me; whether I like it or not" he played with a swizzle stick that was sitting on the table absent-mindedly.

"What makes you think that?"

He smiled "Celestia told me" he chuckled a bit "she claims it was invented by a group of drunken guys trying to take out the mother hen. It actually worked and thus the wing man system was born…" He frowned slightly as he spoke, remembering the conversation he had with 'Thena earlier. He had told her that Celestia was smart; that she'd get out of there if she thought she was in imminent danger. He wasn't sure he believed it himself; Celestia was one of the most stubborn women on the planet sometimes.

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"…Yea. She'd hate to hear that but I am…"

"She'll be alright…"

"I hope so."

They passed a minute or two in silence; Rude checked over his shoulder for the girls as he began to speak. "So tell me; honestly what'ya think of her?"

Reno's whole face seemed to light up. "I think she's great. She's funny, smart, sexy, awesome cook and the best big sister I've ever seen. She's a really amazing person."

Rude laughed "I meant Gina"

"Oh…" his face fell

"Wow, you've got it worse than I thought…"

"What?"

"Never mind. So; Gina…?"

Reno chuckled "I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy's dog…"

"Now that's not very nice" Rude laughed.

"Well in that case let's switch" Reno laughed.

"Not on your life" Rude laughed back "Game face partner…" Rude nodded towards the girls who were on the way back. Gina slid in the booth and started rubbing his leg; a little too intimately… He grudgingly slipped an arm over her shoulders. She responded by biting at his ear. He hated biting; nibbling he liked. Nibbling was sexy, very sexy in the appropriate situations and moods; biting on the other hand was, well not.

She yawned in a way too dramatic matter "What time is it" she went back to working his leg, like he was a dog or something.

'Time for you to take a cold shower; crazy broad' he thought as he looked at his watch. "Ten thirty; the night's still…" Rude gave him a swift kick under the table. He must've been sporting steel toes… Reno winced "Oh yea; that's right you've got that thing in the morning don't ya partner? I guess we've gotta call it a night." Gina made some whinny noise as she pulled on his sleeve like a little kid; crazy fuckin' broad…

"Well I mean maybe we could go back to my place and watch a movie or something" Rude started like a true pro "I've got a bunch of good Kung-Fu movies."

Reno gulped and geared up to take the plunge. "Well I dunno partner; your living room is kinda small; are you sure we wouldn't be in the way?"

Gina wrapped an arm around his neck "We could always go back to your place…" she whispered, no squeaked too loudly into his ear

He got an approval glance from Rude; Alexis was snuggling up on him as he slid an arm around her. "Well I 'spose; as long as you don't mind the mess…"

"Well if you play your cards right I might not even have time to notice" she giggled in the way a mouse might giggle; if said mouse had chewed through a whole sheet of blotters. He groaned inwardly, it was gonna be a long night…

24.Reno

"Hope you don't mind the mess…" he said as he unlocked his door, switched on the lights and kicked his shoes off.

"I didn't come here to perform an inspections of your cleaning skills Red…" he was tempted to throw her out on her ass right now for using that name; that was Celestia and 'Thena's name for him. He never realized how personally he took it until that crazy wench tried to use it.

"Ug; don't call me that" he said before he realized what he was doing. Of course she pouted dramatically for a minute but stopped when she realized it wasn't getting her anywhere. Sure he felt bad for snapping but he wasn't about to explain his nick name to her.

"Well I didn't come here to perform an inspection of your cleaning skills anyway…" she rammed her mouth into his… oh Lord she really is a biter. She was kissing with her teeth did she really think men found that sexy?

He pulled away; he really wasn't prepared to be mauled quite yet. "Um I'm kinda thirsty" he sauntered over to the fridge "Can I get you something to drink? I've got uh…" he surveyed the fridge "Water; Cherry Cola, Orange juice, I could put some coffee on…" she tried to sneak up on him from behind; he whipped around before she could.

"Got anything… Hard" she pressed up against him with a raised eyebrow; he shuddered at the double implication.

"Well I've got whatever's in the liquor cabinet over there by the door" he knew it would take her a minute to breeze through the interior. She tried to look sexy as she leaned over to examine the contents of the cabinet. He had to hold in a laugh; she looked like one of those horrible garden cut out things that people in the suburbs were obsessed with about ten years back. "Hey; I'll be right back I have to wash my hands."

"Hurry back doll" she winked

He washed his hand in the bathroom; splashed some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. He didn't really need to but he didn't want to go back out there yet. He thought he heard her talking to herself at one point; then he heard her slam the door. 'Now why in the hell was someone at the door at this hour?' it was about eleven thirty. He decided he couldn't stay in there all night so he sauntered back out.

"Thoughtchya fell in" she laughed too hard at her own joke. "I made you a drink" she held out a glass from where she was sitting on the sofa.

'No thanks devil woman; you probably drugged it' he thought to himself. "Oh; I'm good with just water thanks…" he pulled a bottle out of the fridge. "Was someone at the door just now?" he asked as he tossed the lid from the bottle into the garbage.

"Yea; someone looking for some guy named Reno, what kinda name is Reno right?" she laughed.

'That's my name you fuckin' loon' thought to himself. "What did he look like?" he figured it was probably Jack from a floor down; whenever he had a girl over he came up to borrow one of Reno's CD's. The poor kid had the worst taste in music.

"Not a he" she laughed "thought she could pass for one the way she was roughed up; I bet she was a drug addict or…" he cut her off as he tossed the bottle into the sink.

"I've gotta go" he said to her; then aloud to himself "Where the hell did I put my keys…AH! There they are" he grabbed the keys and the phone as he dialed for a cab.

"What are you talking about?" she pouted again "We just got here…"

"Yea; and now I gotta go…" she couldn't really be this dumb… "Hi! Yes I need a cab at…" he rattled off his building's address as he started to put his shoes on. Once he was done he walked over and started to throw her shoes on her feet.

"What are you doing? We just got here…" the water works were coming; he could feel it.

"I have to go… the night's still young; I'm sure you can dig your claws into some other unsuspecting sap…" he stood up "The cab will be here in five minutes; it's already paid for. It's been real" he walked towards the door.

"You're leaving me to chase down some crazed hooker?" Cue waterworks…

He was annoyed by her at first; now he was mad. "She's one of my best friends and she needs my help!" he opened the door and felt her clinging on him. He shook her off. "Look; it's an emergency now I've got to go!"

"YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked. "No one has ever walked out on me before!"

"There's a first time for everything honey; good luck!" he heard something smash against he floor as he fled down the stairs.

It was pouring like all hell when he got outside. He kind of wished he had brought an umbrella but there was no way in hell he was going back up there; that chick was cracked… He wasn't sure which way she went; hopefully she hadn't made it too far. It was hard to see in the rain. He ran about half a block right; nothing there. He back tracked and went half a block left. He was almost ready to attempt to call a cab; maybe he could cover more ground. She was sporting a pretty bad limp and had some sort of huge duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"CELESTIA!" His voice was lost in a sea of background noise. He jogged to catch up to her; when he finally did he gently touched her shoulder. She almost decked him in return.

"Red! You scared the daylights out of me!" she scolded. To say she looked pretty rough was an understatement. She had a black eye, split lip and maybe even some bruises on her neck; he couldn't tell in this light. "You really shouldn't have left your date…" she trailed off.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" his voice was dark and cold.

"That's really not necessary" she stifled a cry as she looked at the ground.

He slid his hand under her chin and lifted it up. "Have you seen yourself? Trust me, it's necessary."

"Well… I don't…" he cut her off.

"Don't you dare try to defend him!" he felt bad for yelling; poor girl was beat up and soaked to the bone. The last thing she needed was to be yelled at. "I'm sorry." He squeezed her shoulder; she slid her ice cold fingers over his hand and squeezed in return. "I'm gonna get you somewhere safe and I'm gonna go take care of him…"

Her eyes were back on the ground "don't…" she started.

"You can't expect me to let this go… Celestia he has no right to…"

"Don't leave me…" she continued; barely audible.

"What?"

"Oh Reno!" she fell into him. She had never called him by his name before… "I don't want to be alone…" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him; shaking. "Please don't leave me alone…" He felt his anger melt away with her words. There would be a time to take care of Trent later; right now she was the one who needed his help.

"Well then can I at least get you out of this rain?" He asked as he ran his hand through her hair as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Alright…" she whispered in a raspy voice.

Author's note: I just want to readdress the whole sexism issue. As I previously state I'm about as feminist as they come; but I'm also all about honesty. There are crazy chicks like Gina out there; and there are guys that like 'em. If anyone is seriously offended by the character lemme know; I probably won't change her (I like her; she's quirky) unless there is like a huge outcry; but I will listen to your complaints

KFConti


	11. section 10

25.Celestia

He insisted on piggy-backing her back to his place. She didn't protest; she was exhausted and he was nice and toasty. It was strange; but she actually felt really safe for the first time in a long time. She should've been scared out of her mind; he could be anywhere. But she was with Red so she'd be ok… She leaned her head on his shoulders and tried to relax. She might've dozed off if it wasn't raining icy cold rain. "Well this is it; I might have something of a mess up there…" He gently lowered her to the ground and tried to wring some of the water out of his pants and jacket.

"I'm really sorry about your date…" she started "I forgot it was Saturday… I should've tried Skylar and Gray's place…"

"Hey; don't apologize. I'm glad you came…" he smiled. "You actually did me a favor; that chick was nuts…" he chuckled; she smiled at him with a light giggle. "She probably just broke a few plates or something before she got bored and left."

"Well she sounds lovely" Celestia joked. "Hey; put me down; I can make it up the stairs on my own."

"I live on the seventh floor you crazy person" he looked down at her ankle "That looks like it might be broken…"

"Nah; n-ast-y spr-ai-n but not b-b-rok-en" she was shivering.

"Come on kiddo; don't make me beg" she rolled her eyes but obliged; it was warm on his back. They started up towards his apartment (now that they had at least slightly dripped off…). He called it right; 2 broken plates; a mug and a glass. His place was really nice; big, open, hardwood floors and lots of windows.

"Wow; nice" she said as she gazed around. "I love the windows…"

He laughed a little "That's probably the strangest compliment I've ever gotten…"

"What? I like windows; windows mean air and light"

"So now you're my realtor?" He laughed.

She laughed a bit "well it is a seller's market…" she shifted slightly on her bad ankle and winced. He helped her right herself "You're gonna spoil me Red" she teased.

"You deserve it" he said in a border-line serious voice as he held her close and rested his chin on her head. "You probably want a shower or something…" he started.

"If you don't mind that would be nice… Oh shoot!" she slung her bag around; as she suspected all her clothes were soaked, her phone was probably trashed too.

"I'm sure I can dig something up for you…" he joked "that is if you don't mind my old shrunken clothes…"

"Well beggars can't be choosy… wait; why do you keep your old clothes that shrunk?"

He laughed "Apparently for occasions like this." He sauntered off to what she assumed was his room. She hobbled over to his CD rack to take a peek. Lots of blues and jazz, nice; her brother played blues guitar and jazz sax so both types of music held a special place in her heart. She was lost in her own little world, reading the back of the case when he put his arm over her shoulders.

"Gah!" she fumbled the CD case. "Oh gosh I'm…"

"Sorry let me…" the both spoke in unison. They burst into laughter in unison too.

"Great minds think alike…" she winked.

"These were all I could find for ya kiddo" he laughed as he picked up the CD case. "Are you sure that's not broken?" he gently lifted her ankle.

"Yea; I'm something of an expert" she giggled "I was a mountain girls' troop leader back in Nibelhiem. You learn the difference between breaks and sprains pretty quick when you're thrown into a camping trip with twenty hyper-active girls. I'll just have to wrap it later."

"I might have a pair of crutches in the closet…" she cut him off giggling.

"Now why would you have random crutches lying around?"

"I broke a leg a year or so ago…" he started "Work related injury. Come on; you look like your freezing…" he helped her walk over to the bathroom.

"You're the greatest…" she hugged him and gave him a little peck on the cheek as she closed the door.

26.Celestia

After she was done in the shower he decided to hop in himself. "I'll wrap that ankle for ya when I'm done" he jokingly ruffled her hair. He had gotten her a blanket, some pillows for her ankle, and put on the CD she was looking at earlier.

"You really are spoiling me Red" she teased as he walked off. She had hung some of her clothes out on the balcony to dry; he told her the laundry rooms got locked at ten. The rain was slowing down; the harmony of the rain, shower, and slow irregular dripping of her clothes created a soothing background noise. She was pulled from her daze when the sound of the shower abruptly cut off.

She shifted a little and sat up to try to fend off sleep. It was about twelve thirty. She laughed a little at herself; she was wearing an old pair of gray gym shorts and a gray 'Shin-Ra training academy' hoodie. She was literally swimming in gray cotton poly blends. He came out a few minutes later; in a blue long sleeve shirt and black runner pants; but still sporting the goggles, how very odd. "Wow; it's strange seeing you in something other than that suit…" she giggled.

"Well if it were up to the boss I'd never be able to take it off" he joked "I'm gonna have to try to patch up the ankle…" he lifted her leg gently; she winced a little in spite of herself.

"Sorry" she blushed a little

"Hey; I told you don't apologize…" he winked as he started to unroll the bandage; she shifted slightly so he could get a better angle.

"Ok; I have a goofy question…" she started.

"What's that Blue?" he smiled; she giggled no one had ever called her that; she kinda liked it…

"Is there a story behind those tatts?" she motioned to the sides of her face.

"Ya know you're the first person ever to ask me that…"

"Fine then be a smart ass and don't tell me…" she laughed.

"I'm serious" he pouted; she laughed which made him smile. "Well I had this Uncle; Uncle Boyd. He was an aviator, loved to fly. He was my favorite uncle as a kid; I loved it when we would go to his place outside Kalm every summer. It was like the highlight of my year. He was always out flying when the weather was nice so nine times out of ten when I saw him he had these little marks on his face from his goggles." He seemed to squirm a little as he finished the ankle; he absent-mindedly ran his hand up and down the front of her leg as he spoke. "He passed away when I was twenty… massive coronary; took us all by surprise. He was like the least likely candidate in my family for heart problems. I was supposed to go see him the following month…" he sniffed lightly; trying to hide it. "So I guess it's kind of a memorial/tribute thing… that and the goggles" he cracked a sad smile.

"Aw hun; I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" she shifted so she could hug him. "That's really sweet…"

He chuckled a little "It's alright, I was just about to pry myself…" she turned so she wasn't facing him; she didn't want to look weak. She perched herself on the edge of the sofa as she started to speak.

"Well; it's kind of a long story…" she gulped "Basically I told him I was leaving and he kind of flipped out. He started smacking me around a bit…" she fought back the tears that were burning in the back of her eyes; she wasn't going to cry over Trent… never again.

"That bastard" she heard Red murmur behind her.

"Well I guess I just had a realization that It was either fight back or…" she was choking on her tears "Well I don't wanna think about it…" he wrapped his strong arms around her from behind; she loved being hugged from behind. "So I decked him; I think it shocked him a bit because he just stood there reeling. The next few minutes were kind of a blur; I tried to run, he grabbed at me, I twisted my ankle. He tried to hit me but I ducked out of the way and he clonked his head on the countertop. He's still alive and all; it wouldn't have even affected him if he wasn't sloshed. I made sure he wouldn't choke on his own tongue or vomit or anything and then I grabbed my clothes and split… He's gonna be furious when he wakes up." The tears had won and she let them fall.

"Maybe I should go over there…" Red started.

She turned and looked him right in the eye "Please don't" she pleaded. "I… I'm…" she was crying full force now; damn useless tears. He pulled her head down onto his shoulder and slowly reclined wrapping her in his arms.

"Shhh… Ok, you win" he whispered, she hugged him hard. "I'm just glad you're here…" They passed a few moments in silence; he dreamily stroked her hair as she relaxed.

"I owe ya' one…" she started.

"No you don't; I'm just keepin' a promise. That's what friends are for right?"

"Red; you're the best" she murmured.

"You're half out aren'tcha?" he teased

"Uh-huh"

"Well in that case, g'night Blue" he reached to shut off the lamp behind him; luckily all the other lights were out, he wouldn't have to get up and disturb her.

"G'night Red" she whispered as he kissed her forehead lightly.

Author's note: Ah; title makes sense now; doesn't it (it only took me 10 sections right P)? Anywho; I really like these chapters; I think they're cute. I feel it's a good place to end for now; I have more written but I'm still tweeking. Hope you enjoy

KFConti


End file.
